The Lost Blue Butterfly
by Greyshade
Summary: A secret mission assigned for Rinoa turns Squall to question her love. The Sorceress-Knight bound no longer can guarantee his trust. Why did Rinoa go? Why does Seifer know everything about her mission? All politics issues and Rinoa-Seifer's "affairs" are covering the truth, making Squall decides a cruel fate toward his only true love. RinoaXSquall
1. Prologue

**The Lost Blue Butterfly**

Prologue

It was too quiet, too quiet even for the dead, but there she was, staring in the darkness. Maybe months ago, she would have done anything to avoid the hush; it was simply not her nature, but now she enjoyed it. Perhaps it was what _the silence_ meant, perhaps it was what Squall felt, and perhaps she could understand him. So many things haunted her. Could she be able to change the past? A sarcastic chuckle came out from her mouth.

_Even Ellone can't do that. _

A cold night breeze brushed her hair; she didn't bother to tidy it up. Although she was miles away, she could hear the pained scream from a mother as she was ripped from her child. She could hear their agony as if she was there; witnessing everything with her very own eyes. But here she was, trapped in a never-ending politics. She couldn't tell which side she was on because deep down, she knew that she was just a pawn. They said she was their successor; she was their savior; they gave her everything she needed. She was like a flower, placed in a racy pot. As beautiful as it ever be, she would wither. Yes, she was a pretty flower; but slowly she would die because in the very beginning, she was merely a sacrifice. She didn't want to be a sorceress. She didn't need the power to control the universe. She just wished to live peacefully, had a family, and lived happily ever after. That was false hope, she perfectly knew that, but even a false hope was better than nothing.

Final Fantasy VIII

Rinoa-Squall Fanfic


	2. Longing

**Longing**

"**_The winter has gone and the spring has come._**

**_We wither away and our hearts are bruised from longing."_**

**_-Bingbang: Blue-_**

Blue ray adorned every bit of Balamb Garden. The giant ship stood proudly in the middle of small Balamb Island, but it was quiet, perhaps because of the chilly morning. This island had been covered by eery mist since the last Sorceress War two years ago. Although the mist covered the entire island, Balamb Garden shone brightly as if it was not effected by this strong and mysterious power. It was a naive lie to think like that. It was true that the blue Garden still possessed his grace, but nothing inside. The war was not over yet. It would never end as long as a Sorceress lived. A blaze could be hear from hundreds miles away from the city; a new campaign had arisen.

There was none in the long corridor of the first floor, but him. As expected from a morning person he had used to be it, sleeping late, and then waking up too early in the morning. It could not be said as habitual because it had been happening for six months. Actually, he had nothing to do in this early morning. He just couldn't understand himself. He didn't know what had been happening to him, either.

_Lies._

His muscle screamed, begging him to have a rest; a couple hour were enough to ease his tense tendons, but his mind always rejected. Sleeping would bring his soul to the dream of the most regretful past. So, he decided to never close his eyes more than four hours a day. _He was a hypocrite_. He had no problem of hiding his emotion. It was a simple act as if putting an emotionless mask to his face and never show it's true color to anyone else. Only his heart knew the truth. But, then again, why even it matter. He could survive to any condition. At least that was what he'd been trained for; to never falter from any threat, as well as_ love._

He wanted to forget, _everything_ about her. As many times as he said that he didn't care, he just ended up to remember every single memory of her. His mind was dying; it kept telling him to back to his former self, to hide in his cold shelter and never open up his heart to anyone forever. Then, what reason he struggled from this torment for. If he let her slip from his life, then what purpose left he had to maintain this agonizing life. _His heart_...yeah, the irrational and illogical part of his still cherished the memories, even though they are locked deep inside in the hollow of his painfully throbbing heart, treating them as the abandon treasure, hoped to never be discovered by anyone else, but himself. At least it was the only thing that made him still a sane human. At least it was a tiny ray that brightened and protected him from himself. In the end, as many times as he claimed that he had forgotten her, he simply denied that deep down inside his heart, he still honored the sorceress-knight bound. He could not and would not break it because that was his _only_ guarantee to reunite with her; the bond was his only hope for living.

"Never know you'd be here. Selphie will be very happy, knowing you have interest in her work. She will insist to have you in the _Festival Committee_ next year."

The man turned his head to the source of his morning disturbance.

"For Hyne's sake, I won't ask you about paperwork. Your glare almost kills me, Squall," a chuckle together with a teasing tone came out, lingering her feminine voice. Squall frowned; slightly annoyed that Xu could read his mind. He didn't like people to see him as if he was an opened book.

Finding that her joke was not funny to her only companion, she cleared her throat and composed herself in serious professional manner. "Look, it doesn't mean that I could read your mind or anything. It just appeared to your face. So, what are you doing here _at this particular _morning, anyway? Surely, you are not serious about joining the Festival Committee, _right_?" she smile at her last sentence, encouraging him to take the humor. Squall raised his eyebrow, staring at Xu as if she had lost her mind, and then turned his head, pretending to observe the decoration for the Graduation Ball.

_Festival Committee? Tsk, as if I cared about that crap Selphie's doing. _

A couple of minutes passed and Xu started getting uncomfortable of his silence. _It feels like as if I was talking to a wall, _she thought.

Knowing that she couldn't have managed to handle the silence anymore, she decided to leave him alone. It didn't look like the young Commander needed company. Even, if he did, she would be sure that she was not the one. "Alright, see you at the office, Commander." After giving a salute, she proceeded her way to the elevator.

Squall lifted his head, seeing his first companion of the day retreating herself from Quad. He glanced at his watch.

_I am sure, I've been here longer._

* * *

A cafeteria was the first choice of most cadets, but still there were few of them having breakfast after training. A lonely figure sat in the corner of the most secluded place in the square dining hall of the room. It was not because of the location of this particular spot shunned by everyone, but the man who occupied it. None dared to take the spot as if it had been booked since beginning and none dared to take the seat with him either. He was an introvert and the introvert's privilege was never been questioned.

Squall was sipping his coffee when a beautiful ray coming from the window beside him caught his attention. It was baby blue, similar to the sky, very enchanting. _Blue… _always radiated tranquility to him. It was half an hour before he left for his office and he didn't have anything to do before then.

The brunet tore his gaze to the dark liquid swirling his cup. The bitter brew enabled him to make out his own reflection. He studied his facial feature; there were dark circle under his dull stormy blue eyes and his stubble pale face, let alone his longer hair only made his handsome face looked messier. He indeed looked awful. As he was studying himself, the rotation of coffee he was holding made him loosen up his tense muscle. He leaned further into the chair, silently lessening the tension he was unaware holding. He let himself immerse in the sensation of being hypnotize. His mind was lost and he let himself sunk deeper to the pit of unconsciousness. As he closed his eyes, his mind drifted back to the moment he cherished with the only person he ever loved.

_Flashback_

It was a peaceful day, not different from the other day, but for Squall it was the first time he ever felt content. He wasn't sure about the reason why he felt that way; perhaps it could be the nice weather, the peace, or the never ending party.

_…Party. _As if being cast by a spell, his mind wandered back in the past. Unlike everyone who was enjoying the party, he had been standing on the balcony since the time he arrived, observing people dancing. It was not that he wasn't happy after winning the war, but simply he disliked amongst people. He didn't use to get attention from everyone. Being called as hero was too much for him. Frankly, he didn't intend to save the world at the very beginning. But now, he was a celebrity. All of people in the world knew who he was. Absolutely, he would gain attention more than he needed.

"Guess who?" A pair of slimy hands covered his eyes. There was a playful tone lingering her voice. The brunet smiled, already had the answer himself. He could have guess right away, but he didn't want to ruin her little game; he would play along with her.

"How could I know? At least give me a hint." The knight couldn't fight the smile that had graced on his lips since the moment she blocked his sight.

A chuckle came out from his companion. "Alright," still the playful tone, "raven hair with slightly brown streak, deep brown eyes, pale skin, and _absolutely_ beautiful."

"_Beautiful_? I'm afraid that I can't guess you right because there are _many_ beautiful girls in Balamb Garden," he teased.

"_Really_? But not many of them can make the Commander infatuated."

At this, Squall broke down into laughter. He was trying to hold back his chuckle, but still he couldn't hold it any longer and ended up breaking into laughter. He held her wrists and circled them around his neck. Rinoa tightened her hug, not strong enough to choke him.

"You're right," Squall said softly. He turned his head, giving her full attention as he was guiding his lover to sit on the bench beside him. Her smile widened and he couldn't hold back his smile as though returning hers was an obligation. The brunet pulled his raven girl to sit on his lap and snaked his arms around her waist. The young commander was not the type of public affection but, the weather was nice and warm; he didn't want anything but to share with her. She was the only person he allowed to enter his life, let alone his heart. As cheesy as it might be, he no longer considered Balamb Garden as his home. It was true that he grew up there, but it was nothing compared to how she could make him felt content.

"What are you doing here?" she murmured while they were enjoying the shady afternoon. She leaned her body to him, letting his warm radiated to her.

"I'm clearing my mind," he whispered at her ear and inhaled her scent. He was intoxicated at how soft her scent.

Squall tightened his hold; she was everything he wanted.

"I'm not disturbing you, right?" A worry look was written on her eyes as if she had crossed the line.

Squall faced her fully and stared at her brown eyes, losing himself at the tranquility of her dark orbs produced. "My mind has never cleared around you."

* * *

A breeze bruised away her hair. Million petals flew as if they were dancing around her. He could tell that she was happy. A pair of wings, printed on her baby blue duster which flew freely whenever wind blew it, made her looked like an angle, flying and dancing around the field adorned with the blossoms. She seemed to let herself enjoying the nature despite of how cold it was.

"You sure are enjoying this vacation."

She turned her body, spotting Squall standing not three feet away from her. "So are you," she replied softly.

She extended her hand, offering him to come enjoying the peaceful evening with her and he took her invitation without second thought.

"You'll catch cold if you stay here all night. It's windy," he said that while his arms were snaking around her slender waist. She leaned her body to him, letting him to support her weight. They were simply enjoying their moment together.

A flash light crossed the sky …a shooting star.

"Let's make a wish," she said softly and began closing her eyes.

Squall was studying her. He didn't even bother to take off his gaze from this woman. _She __is __beautiful__._

The young Commander didn't realize when his lover had opened her eyes. A pair of almond orbs was looking back at his, as if they challenged the stormy blue ones in staring contest.

"What do you wish?" he asked after the moment of silence, losing himself at her darker eyes.

"I wish we could be like this often, having time together," she spoke softly, almost inaudible. She was shivering from the cold, making Squall tightened his hold around her to give her more warmth. "It will easily be granted if you don't let paperwork consuming you every day, you know?"

He tore his eyes off of her and let out a chuckle. The taller brunet snuggled his head in her hair and buried his face in the crook of her neck, purring like a cat; it was a habit and he loved doing this whenever he felt sorry for making her felt lonely. It was the paperwork that always made him exhausted. This vacation was his apologize and he would make it up to her.

"So, what is yours?" she asked, facing him, making him left his coziness.

He cast a mischievous smile. "They won't be granted if I tell you."

As if being cheated, she slapped his arm playfully and then pouted her lips. Squall couldn't help her cuteness and widened his smile. He turned her body to face him, before touching her cheek. His hand was callous, a result of always holding a gunblade, but she didn't care. As she was leaning to his touch, Squall studied her facial features. Her face was glowing. The moon illuminated her ivory face, giving her majestic aura. He could see her eyes glittering and immediately sank to these deep orbs. Every time she twinkled her eyes, he sank deeper and deeper into her. There was no logic to reason this sensation. There was no explanation about it and he needed not any of it. He let himself flow, like dancing petals which flew to everywhere wind took them. For the first time, he let his heart control his being. For the first time, he learned about tenderness. And for the first time, he never doubted about his feeling. Squall Leonhart was _in love_.

"You," he said with determination. "I wish I could have you forever."

She blushed at his confession, tearing her eyes off of him to hide her blush. Squall amused at her bashfulness, wondering why she still felt shy around him after all the time that they had spent together. He tapped her chin, making her looked at his stormy blue eyes. His expression was serious, making her to give him her sweet smile to ease his frown. Then, it hit her. It was not a confession, but he was asking her a question and he was anticipating her answer. It looked like he wanted to make sure that she would never leave him. The realization made her softened her eyes. How he looked so fragile and so easily broken depending on her answer.

Her smile widened and she whispered lovingly, "You already have."

Relief smile adorned his face. She leaned her face closer to his and he closed the space between them, kissing her lips earnestly. He poured everything to the kiss, letting her know that he was also hers.

End of flashback.

Squall could recall everything about her, her soft lips, her feminine scent, and her warmth. The more he tried to get rid of the memories, the more he felt pang in his chest.

_Are you happy? _

_Why __did__ you leav__e__? _

_…Please, come back to me._

Squall opened his eyes and glanced at his watch. It was 07:15 and the cafeteria was now crowded. He could hear people chatting all over, making him annoyed instantly. He finished his coffee and left for his office.

* * *

The view of his office was not different from the last night he left it. There were piles of unfinished paperwork on his desk. It wouldn't have made the different if he had finished it today because Xu would give him more. They seemed to have no end.

_Just do this, now. They do make me irritated._

Squall turned on his computer and started his work. Just as he had been immersed doing his paperwork, there was a knock on his door. Squall lifted his head off of the monitor, spotting Xu standing near the door.

She closed the door behind her and gave him a salute. "Commander, the Headmaster requires your presence in his office."

Squall pinched the bridge of his nose; he was slightly annoyed. It didn't mean that he was annoyed at Xu's interruption, but he was just idle to move from his spot. _Maybe he wants to discuss about the attack again. Why do I care about Galbadia Campaign, anyway? Right, it's all because I am a SeeD, let alone The Commander. Now, after nothing to do with the Sorceress War anymore, the only thing SeeD do is bring a peace to the world and stop this rampage. We will be clearing all the shit Galbadia doing, how I expect more of this job._

Xu was tapping her toes, signaling Squall to move quickly. He let out a sign and arranged his paperwork grumpily. "Alright, just give me ten minutes, Xu."

"I'm afraid he requires your presence now, Sir."

A grumble was louder as he stood from his seat. _This really drives me crazy. What the hell to do with her? It looks like she won't let me have peace at all._

* * *

"You want to see me, Sir?"

"Oh, Squall. Come in, have a seat." Cid pointed a chair in front of him.

"You are wondering why I summon you, right? If it's not an urgent, I won't bother you this early morning."

"That's nothing, Sir. I've been in my office, anyway. So, what is the case?"

Cid handed him a report. "It arrived this morning. As you can see, Galbadia dominates Winhill, now. It means that Vincent enlarges his army all over continent."

Squall studied the report and frowned. "Isn't it quite fishy? What does Galbadia want in Winhill? It barely has anything."

"We still haven't figured it out yet, Commander," Xu said, "and, I also have the report about the attack in Dollet a couple weeks before. Rinoa was spotted in Delling City a week before the attack. She was with Galbadia Army." Xu handed some pictures to Squall.

Squall frowned, snatching the photos from her. He was studying them intently. Rinoa was escorted by Galbadia Army to a hotel. It didn't seem that she was capture or anything. Then, he flipped another photo. It was Rinoa having a conversation with Vincent in a restaurant. Another photos showed Galbadia Army invading houses, arresting people, and killing a man. They made him sick. He then flipped the photo of Rinoa, escorted to the hotel. He studied the photo and wondered what business she had in Delling. Surely, she didn't merely want to see her hometown. _She was there before the attack. She was with Vincent too. She indeed was in Galbadia all the time. What is she doing there? What does she have to do with Galbadia? There must be a reason. It would be naïve, assuming she had nothing to do with Galbadia Campaign._

Squall lifted his head, looking at Cid. There was a suspicious in his eyes. It would pointless, wondering what Rinoa's affair with Galbadia if he could get the answer from the man in front of him. He was sure that Cid was behind all of this. _There must be someone. It's impossible Cid could get an update about Galbadia movement. There must be someone supplying him with this information._

"Is there something you have been hiding from me, Sir? Surely, there must be a reason why Rinoa involves. It can't be a coincidence she was having chitchat with Vincent a couple of days before the attack."

Cid was silent. It only made Squall's blood boiled. He gripped the photos. "All of this crap, you just wants to push me believe in you, while you have been hiding things from me!"

The younger Commander throw away all of the photographs. His eyes were full of anger and his knuckles were white; he was furious. While Xu was startled with his sudden outburst, Cid was calm; not even flinch from his spot. He had anticipated this reaction from him.

"Leave us, Xu," Cid commanded. Xu was taken aback at how cold Cid spook. She gave him a salute and left the room.

Cid was calm and Squall didn't like it a bit. He signed and spoke sincerely, "My child, I don't push you to believe me. I don't push you to turn your back from Rinoa. I understand the situation. This matter is getting worse every day. After we know who behind all of this-"

"What answer do you want? It was Vincent. Who else can control the nation and army other that the president? We have all the evidences. We need to end this conflict immediately." Squall was furious. A lack of sleep, a stress, and the sudden missing of Rinoa made his head throbbing. He took a deep breath, trying to control his anger, and then he looked up at Cid, patiently waiting for the explanation.

Cid knew what exactly the explanation Squall demand. It was not about the Galbadia Campaign but why Rinoa was engaged in the first place. He realized that he couldn't hide the matter from Squall longer, but he couldn't tell Squall the whole story either. Telling Squall about the mission Rinoa carried would ruin everything, but he also couldn't stand the desperation in the boy's face. He knew that Squall was anxious all time. He was miserable. He could tell that from seeing the state he was now. Being separated from Rinoa out of the blue without knowing the reason behind all of this was eating him up. As desperate as he wanted to succeed this mission, he didn't have heart to see Squall this broken, he had considered him as his own child.

Inhaling a deep breath, Cid gazed at Squall's eyes. He was ready to tell him about the mission he gave to Rinoa. He just hoped that Squall would understand his decision. With that, perhaps this mission would be saved. After all, Squall was the stipulator of this mission. Either it was failed or success, this mission was in the palm of his hand.


	3. The Mission

**The Lost Blue Butterfly**

Yep, here's chapter 2. I realize that I have many mistakes in previous chapter. But, now I'm quite confident (I've got beta to check the grammar). I wanna say thanks to the reviewers, that means a lot. And, I admit that I'm not a native speaker, so there will be some mistakes here and there, but I'll try my best for the next chapter.

And...I want to say much much thank you to my beta reader, WishingDreamer5, she's really amazing. I wish I can say that to her properly. So, I dedicate this chapter for her. Thank you very much.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII. It is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates

**The Mission**

"_**No matter who I meet, the place inside of my heart can't be opened and it keeps your spot empty.**_

_**There's no way that you'll come back, but why do I still believe that you might?**_

_**Why won't my heart listen to me?"**_

_**-2 PM: Heartbeat-**_

Quistis let out her fifth yawn within ten minutes. Although she had finished her coffee, she still couldn't hold back the sleepiness in her eyes. It was probably because she was depressed these days. She had barely slept four hours a day for a couple of weeks now. The SeeD exam had really been draining all of her energy for weeks now. Cid had already submitted her teaching license and she was now an instructor again. A graduation would be held tomorrow evening, so she had to finish all of the paperwork and have it signed by Cid. There were many cadets that had participated in the exam this year; that meant that the increasing paperwork would fill her room. At first, she was grateful with the job, but soon enough; the blonde woman noticed that it was draining her, sucking the life out of her. She was left exhausted every day. No, that was even an understatement. _I don't understand why I accepted this job in the first place, _the pretty woman mused, tiredly.

"Quisty!" A high pitch tone was heard, making Quistis's eardrums rang. She was sure that this person's voice was echoing all over the corridor. Without a warning, a pair of arms hugged her from behind. It didn't take the exhausted blonde to figure out right away that Selphie was giving her a bear hug and quite frankly, it was cutting off her air supply. She was nearly lost her ground because of it. She couldn't understand the power this petite girl possessed. It was hard to believe that she was merely an ordinary girl. Perhaps, it would make sense if she was a sorceress or anything alike.

"Selphie!" Quistis let out an angry hiss. At once, her bouncy friend loosened her grip on her and giggled at the taller woman.

"Chill out, Quisty. It's not like I'm planning to murder you," she giggled, tapping her shoulder lightly.

"Right, but you did almost manage to suffocate me and then leave me die as an accident," Quistis grumbled. Selphie laughed at it while she was walking beside her. Her glossy hair was bouncing and she was humming a happy tune, probably a train song. Quistis glanced at her and smiled at her cheerful nature. It was something she started to adore about her throughout the years.

"So, whatcha doing? You seem sleepy," the short hair girl turned her head to look at her blonde friend, noticing unshed tears that pooled in her eyes.

Quistis nodded, rubbing her eyes. "…Yeah, I am. I hardly slept last night."

Selphie tilted her head to the side; a puzzled look was visible on her face, "What made you stayed up all night?"

"These." Quistis shrugged, gesturing a pile of papers in her arm. Her friend wiped out her grin, shocked at the amount of paperwork she's holding.

"_Gross_. You really are working hard, Quisty," Selphie looked at her with a concern. The blonde beauty let out a sigh and dropped her gaze to the pile of paper she was holding, agreeing all the while with her childhood friend, even if she stayed quite about it.

They continued walking together, chatting about nothing and everything at the same time. Selphie was telling her eagerly about her graduation party concept this year. She was excited about the idea and couldn't wait to show it. Quistis was amused at her story, although she couldn't wait to see it either.

"Ah!" The bouncy girl shrieked suddenly, clapping her hands together. This made her gain her just-now-morning companion's attention at once. "I have to go now. I remember having a meeting with the FC members. I'll be head up first. See ya, Quisty." She waved her hand and rushed to the Quad. Quistis looked at her retreating back, slightly feeling envy toward the bubbly girl. She glanced at the papers she was holding and let out another long-suffered sigh, then continued walking to her office.

_Someone had to do this after all._

* * *

Thick air was enveloping the room; an almost palpable tension surrounded the two men. They both were very serious. One of them was demanding an answer to satisfy his inquisitiveness; he wished that he could get rid of his anxiety, while the other man was merely trying to avoid eye contact, preparing the explanations the young one requested in his head.

"Tell me everything, Cid," Squall demanded. His gaze was determined.

"I've already told you, Squall."

"You didn't tell me _everything_." His expression was stoic and he was ready to challenge him. The man gave him a sad smile, as he was trying to assure him that there was nothing he had been hiding from him. It only made Squall's blood boil. The heat radiated to his cheeks, knowing very well that the headmaster was trying to avoid him. However, there was no way he would drop this matter. The brunet male couldn't wait anymore. He would get the answer right here and now.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean," Squall snapped, providing that he could no longer control his anger. "I don't care about shit Galbadia's doing. I don't even bother if it will cause chaos to the world. I just…" Squall was paused here. He looked at the older man. Deep concern showed in his eyes. A frown was visible around his eyes. He seemed so tired. Squall knew that Cid was bothered with the whole Galbadia Campaign, but so was he. He didn't bother to be a selfish bastard if it came into Rinoa, so he couldn't give up on it now. Even though they were bothered with different matters, he was sure that this problem was eating them up. In the other words, they both were in the same boat.

"I just want to know where she is. I need to know that she is safe," Squall spoke softly, almost inaudibly, "Please, just tell me. Tell me _everything_ you'd been hiding from me," he was pleading. There was a crack in his voice. Cid couldn't stand seeing him in this state. He didn't know that his action would cause Squall to be this broken. Of course, he had anticipated it, but he didn't expect it to be this extent. He was separating them for his own selfish reasons.

Cid hung his head, since he couldn't stand seeing Squall like this. His gaze was getting blurry; he fought back the tears that had pooled in his eyes. The graying man walked at the corner of the room and opened a drawer. Silently, he handed a folder to Squall. The brunet man opened it and scanned its contents. His stormy blue eyes widened considerably. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a mission assigned nearly six months ago. Squall double-checked the assignment to be sure that he had seen all the details. He tore his eyes off of the folder and stared at Cid as if it was some kind of joke.

"You can't be serious," was all he said. Doubtful eyes stared at Cid's, waiting for an answer. He was studying the older man's face, wishing fervently that what he had read was untrue.

Cid closed his eyes and said softly, "Yes, Squall. I assigned her as a spy."

Squall thought that his legs turned into noodles at that moment. He could no longer stand his ground and dropped himself in a nearby chair, registering the explanation he demanded so badly only a few minutes ago. A shock was written all over his face. He simply couldn't believe the headmaster had been planning it behind his back. He turned his gaze to the guilty male. His expression was nothing but regret, for he was sorry for him. But Squall didn't need a pity, he didn't need an excuse. The shocked brunette closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind and steadying his breath. After he had recovered slightly, he opened his eyes again; his gaze was terrifyingly cold, a determined look lingering in his stormy orbs. He would make sure Rinoa was withdrawn from this mission, even if it could cost him his commander title. He would gladly trade it for her safety.

* * *

"Morning, Xu." A brief tapping on her desk made the Galbadian woman tore her gaze away from the monitor.

"Oh, Quistis, nice to see you," Xu gave her a genuine smile. A frown appeared on her forehead, as she noted, "You don't look well, by the way."

The pretty woman let out a sigh. _This is__ the second time that people told me that this morning, _she thought. "Yeah, I was staying up all night, finishing this report. You know, I doubt I can do this in a few months."

Xu let out a chuckle. "I don't think so. Although you think that sucks now, you'll feel challenged to do it, anyway. In the end, you'll probably even finish it before the deadline."

Quistis nodded, silently agree with her statement.

"So, what can I do for you?" Xu asked.

"Right," the blonde imaginably slapped her head, remembering her intention. She didn't come to Cid's office merely to have chitchat with Xu, after all. "I need to get Cid's signature for the reports. Is he in his office?"

"Yeah, but I'm afraid you can't see him now." An apologetic smile crossed in her face.

Quistis tilted her head, confused, "Is he in a meeting?"

Xu was squirming in her seat, finding it slightly hard to answer her question. Quistis was aware of it. "What's the matter, Xu?"

The short-hair woman looked up at her and spoke, "Actually, Headmaster is having a conversation with the Commander."

The blonde was puzzled with her friend's uneasiness, but she didn't want to push her. "Alright then, is it fine that I wait in his waiting room? I'm afraid this can't wait," she pointed with her eyes at the folders she was holding. Xu shook her head and cast an apologetic smile. The woman sighed and said that she would come back later.

* * *

A bright ray of sunshine filled the ballroom. The ornaments adorned the whole room. The stage was garnished with dim colorful lamps in each stair. At the corner of the room, two pine trees stood with cranes hanging to them. Selphie was more than pleased with her work. She couldn't wait till the graduation party.

She was briefing other members about the decoration. "There will be flower arc placed in the stage," she explained as she moved her arms forming an arc. "Then, a mountain of glass will be placed on each side of that wall so that they can serve themselves freely." She pointed her finger to each side of the wall to make her point clear. "And then, a podium will be placed at the center of the stage, but it'll be moved after Cid finishes his speech, otherwise it may bother the band while performing. And then," she touched her chin staring at the wall in front of her in deep thought, "Don't you think we should stick wallpaper to that side? It will be dull without it." And again the energic young woman pointed her finger toward the wall. The other members nodded, taking note of everything she was saying.

"Sean, could you check if we still have any wallpaper left?" Selphie turned her head toward the man beside her, who nodded briefly. "Evy, you should call the florist to make sure they have the bouquets delivered tomorrow morning. I want them fresh," she instructed a girl in front of her.

Selphie double-checked her to-do list making sure there was nothing left.

"Wow, isn't it marvelous, Selph?"

Selphie grinned at her new companion. "Of course it is!" She placed her hands on her waist and tilted her chin. A smirk crossed her face. She felt proud of herself.

"It will be the most appealing party ever," Irvine said, looking around the huge room. Selphie was pleased to hear that. She hoped everyone would have the same impression like he did.

She was discussing with the cowboy whether she should invite a band instead of an orchestra to rock the party. She was positive that everyone preferred a band. After all, they were teenagers. As they lost themselves in conversation, Sean was approaching them.

"Selphie, we are running out of wallpaper. Although we still have some of it, I'm afraid it won't be enough to cover the entire wall," he informed.

Selphie pouted her lips, wondering how to deal with this. She was planning to have it delivered right away, but then decided against it. It would probably be better if she chose the pattern by herself. She glanced at her watch, as she decided to make up her mind. _If I go now, maybe I will make it on time, _she thought.

"Alright, I'll go buy them."

* * *

Cid was having a hard time trying to convince Squall about the mission. It was hard to hide the rest, since he had already crossed the river, it would be impossible not to get wet. It was the risk he should face. The result of this mission depended on his answer. He didn't have any other option but to tell Squall everything. This mission was on the edge of failure.

Squall was waiting for Cid. He had made up his mind; he was ready to listen to his explanation. The older man took a deep breath. He opened his mouth, but closed it again, when he found himself being at lack of words. At this point, Squall was getting really impatient. He didn't have all day. While Cid was buying time, Rinoa's safety might be in danger. He didn't want to take any risk; he had to push Cid harder. There was no other way.

"Why did you involve her in this mission? It was dangerous, it could cost her life and you knew it," Squall said, slowly raising his voice after every word. He now didn't bother to give him a respect. For him, it was not a conversation between headmaster and commander anymore, but between a knight and the person who threatened his sorceress' life. If the matter got worse, he was ready to turn his back from him. Rinoa's safety was his priority. For her, he was ready to face the worst.

"It was because of what she is, Squall," Cid inhaled deeply, and then continued, "After the Second Sorceress War, the chaos didn't stop even though you had killed Ultimecia. There was a vacuum ascendancy during the transition and Vincent was using this chance. Although without sorceress, Galbadia possesses a power over the other political groups. Timber and Dollet are still dominated even before the war ended, and now Winhill." Cid let out a long sigh; he felt this matter was getting worse every time they spoke. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was his trademark sign, indicating that he was tired. It was not because Squall was pushing him, but more because how he was trying to save the mission while at the very same time, giving Squall the answer he desperately wanted.

Squall let his head drop. He understood the politics that Galbadia was playing; but letting Rinoa involved without informing him at the first place just simply enraged him. They had been planning it all behind his back. They were letting him in the dark for such a long time. Squall was disappointed in her. She had accepted the mission without telling him first. As upset as he was toward her, he couldn't place himself to blame her.

"Why her? She has never had any military training. She is merely a civil." Squall turned his head facing Cid. "You said that Galbadia didn't need a sorceress' back to wage his campaign, but why did you hand her over?" Now, Squall was practically shouting.

Cid was facing Squall fully now and he was getting angry as well. "Don't you get it, Squall? Rinoa is the only sorceress living on this earth. She is considered as a threat by Galbadia. Having her on our side will make her as a target! It will put her in danger. Submitting her in the mission was also saving her life." Cid was panting. He took a deep breath to appease his fury.

A pregnant silent filled the room. Both men were facing each other fully. They were not angry anymore, but thick, palpable atmosphere was still enveloping the room. Although the tension between them had lessened, they didn't tear their gaze away. They were challenging each other. Cid knew that Squall was not satisfied with his explanation, but he also didn't want to lose this silent battle. Tearing away his gaze would let Squall dominate the situation. He would push him even further. And he didn't please with the idea at all.

Squall was certainly not pleased with the situation. He knew that Cid didn't give him the proper explanation. He was the first one who tore the eye contact. A smirk formed on his lips. He walked slowly toward him, "You are avoiding my question, Sir. I didn't ask _the reason_ you assigned Rinoa on the mission. The question I asked was why you chose _her_. Let me state it in the other words, why did you send her away?" Squall was now towering over him, as he answered the question for headmaster himself, "You are afraid that Garden will be entangled in Galbadia affairs. You are scare that they will destroy your precious Garden. The whole 'saving her life' was a sweet nothing for you. You are afraid they will take the Garden away from you, so you gave her a mission saying you're protecting her from harm. The spy thing was merely your way to cover your fear. You didn't want anything to do with Galbadia in the first place. The only think you're concerned about is how to put Garden away from harm. You are saving Garden by sacrificing her. At the very beginning, Rinoa was merely a sacrifice for you."

Squall turned his body away from him. He was on his way toward the door. As his hand touched the handle, Cid spoke softly to him, "No, Squall. I was not the one who sent her away, but _she_. _She_ was the one who offered herself as a spy; _she_ was the one who said that she was capable of accomplishing the mission. She is doing her mission _willingly_."

Squall slightly froze at his spot when those last words sank in, but he quickly pulled himself together. With that, he opened the door and left the room.

The tension in the room lessened considerably as soon as the Commander had left. Cid was finally able to let out the breath he was holding. His mind was fuzzy; he couldn't stand his ground anymore and let himself drop to the ground. He stared at the door for a moment, knowing deep in his heart that he had failed the mission. He had failed Garden.

* * *

Quistis was tapping with her fingers on her desk in a fast rhythm. She was getting impatient and that was clearly showing. Her work would be undone without Cid signing her paper. The blonde beauty looked at a clock on her desk. _It's taking them quite long. They should have done chatting by now. _With that mind, she took the folders and headed to Cid's office.

Quistis noticed that Xu was not working at her desk at the moment. _She probably just went to the restroom_. She wanted to wait for her, but she was tempted to finish her work immediately. The graduation would be held tomorrow evening and she had to finish her reports before then. And then, it looked like Squall had already left Cid's office. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to enter his office. She was about to knock on his door when she heard sobbing inside the room. There was a soft voice, a woman voice. _Probably, Cid is having conversation with Matron. _She was ready to take her leave.

"It was my entire fault." A heartbreaking sobbing was heard from the room, as the person continued, "He was right. I was using her. I sacrificed Rinoa for my own selfishness."

Quistis stopped in her tracks, freezing at her spot. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the door. She knew that she should not eavesdrop their conversation, but it involved Rinoa; she had to know. The blonde walked closer to the door and listened carefully.

Edea was tapping her husband's back, trying to sooth him. "I put her in danger. I was using her to protect Garden. I know Galbadia cherished a sorceress, so I handed her to them. I tried to avoid an ambush by sacrificing her. I'm bad, Ed." Cid broke down into heart-breaking cry.

Edea was kneeling beside him and hugging him. Seeing her husband in this state broke her heart. She said softly in his ears, "No, dear. You're protecting her. You sent her away to protect her from harm. You know that they will never give up until they get her."

Quistis didn't believe what she had just heard. She gulped, trying to collect herself together. Cold sweat drenched over her body making her shiver despite of the low temperature that the air conditioner in Cid's waiting room was providing her. A soothing tune was heard from inside the room. She couldn't stand it anymore; she left the office in rush, not noticing Xu greeting at her.

Quistis was panting. She already knew the reason Rinoa disappeared out of the blue. She didn't know what to do. The woman was sure of one thing; she didn't have the right to interfere in this matter. It was a politics, and taking the wrong step would cause destruction to one of the parties. Cid was saying that he did this in order to protect Garden. Of course, she would do the same thing. After all Garden was her home. She would do everything to protect Garden from harm, even if it meant that she had to sacrifice Rinoa.

* * *

An orange sun adorned the sky of Balamb. A sun set at the line of the horizon. Selphie was enjoying the scenery in a deck of Balamb Sea. She was relaxing her worn muscles after decorating the ballroom all the day long. She decided to indulge herself, giving her a moment to enjoy life. As she was enjoying the pleasant breeze, a man gripped her arms from behind, making it impossible for her to move. She squirmed to get free, but the man only tightened his grip around her. She could tell that her arms would probably break if she struggled harder.

"Stop it! You'll break her arms," another man shouted.

The man released his grip, making Selphie stumble forward because of his height. The usually bubbly girl rubbed her arms which were feeling slightly numb, and lifted her head toward the voice. Her sight was slightly blurry, a result of starring sunset too long. She blinked several times until her vision slowly came back to normal again, and then she widened her eyes with realization. There stood a man in front of her; a stoic expression was on his strict face.

"We need to talk Miss Tilmitt. I believe we've met before, but let me officially introduce myself to you." He extended his arm toward her, giving her a handshake to her boneless-like arm and ignoring her shocked expression. "I'm General Caraway of Galbadia Army. It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Author: So, how's it? I wonder what General Caraway did to Selphie. Stay tune...

Rinoa will appear in chapter 3. Although her scene is not quite long, I believe you want to know about her, right? Stay tune in The Lost Blue Butterfly.

P.S. Please, leave a review. Otherwise, I may not realize my mistake. You can criticize about my writing or anything. It's not anything, but I just want to improve my writing skill. Thank you very much.

Dan saya menerima review dalam bahasa Indonesia.


	4. Trap of Salvation

The Lost Blue Butterfly

Yup, here's chapter 3. Enjoy.

Still, thanks for my lovely beta reader WishingDreamer5. She is really a good writer and I recommend you to see her stories. you won't be disappointed.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII. It is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates

**Trap of Salvation**

"_**A secret is told, but the body rejected.**_

_**A smile is a question, but the end is expected."**_

_**- Steven Wilson: Salvaging -**_

Squall walked with an empty gaze toward his desk, a blank expression adorning his facial features. Piles of paperwork were scattered over his desk, unfinished. About half an hour ago he was very irritated; simply because those damn things loused his office, but as for now, he did not even care about them; hell he didn't even care to finish them right away.

The conversation that he'd had with Cid ten minutes ago was still ringing in his head. Rinoa's photographs with Vincent; how she was chatting with the president casually, Rinoa with the Galbadia Army, and then Cid's confession about the mission that he had been running behind his back. Photographs. The report. Galbadia Army. Cid's confession. The attack. The mission. Rinoa as a spy. The campaign. Rinoa's self-sacrifice. Everything was spinning around and around in his head. Squall fell back in his leather chair, gripping his hair and expecting if he did so, it would reduce dizziness that plagued him.

Piles of paperwork that still littered his desk only worsened his headache. Feeling irritated, he threw all the paperwork away from his desk making them all splattered abysmally on the floor. He felt stupid for not realizing this before. For half a year he tried to forget everything about her, so that when she returned, she would feel guilty. He learnt from his childhood weakness. He might not be able to stop Ellone from leaving, but not to Rinoa. _Threatening..._ was a sort of love turned inside out. He was afraid that she would abandon him one day, so he could throw tantrum at her endlessly. The Garden was wrong. The true meaning of being strong was not to never falter to any condition, but the ability to get up every time you were beaten down. He would face this storm, he would never falter to face this love. However, it was the same damn weakness that allowed her sucked in the deep of pitfall.

"Hell, this sucks, all of it. No, I'm the one who sucks. Oh Hyne, Rinoa," Squall mourned helplessly, scratching his head. In the past, he'd been confident of himself and thought he was very capable to protect her. Even he didn't need to think twice when he made an oath bravely to be her knight. Now, he felt ashamed of himself; he was not worth to be the one. Hyne, even claiming as her lover was an insult for her. She deserved better, better than him. It was an extravagant thing that Rinoa chose him, but now he'd messed up all of it.

Squall was mourning because of his carelessness when suddenly a phone rang, breaking the gloomy atmosphere in his office. At first, he wanted to let it be, silently hoping Xu would take care of it and informed him later but it was continuously ringing, making him irritated. Reluctantly, he answered the phone.

"Commander Leonhart's speaking," he spoke lazily, pinching the bridge of his nose and suppressing the bewildered feeling that was rambling inside his heart. A murmur was heard, signaling the person's talking from the other line.

His expression turned into serious; he frowned, "…you."

* * *

The corridor on the second floor was quiet; most of the cadets were in their classes now. Quistis was torn between coming back to Cid's office and leaving for the cafeteria to have her early lunch and cleared her head; honestly she was not ready to face Cid right now. Losing herself in her thought, she was not aware of someone walking toward her. She jumped as the person tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Whoa, what's wrong, Quistis?" She turned her head facing the person and a relieved sigh coming out from her lips when she spotted Zell standing near her.

"I just know that you're the kind of person who gets startled easily," Zell said with a chuckle.

Quistis chuckled along with him. "You're right. Glad you know, maybe next time you'll reconsider giving me a sudden surprise. It's nice I don't remember have a record possessing heart attack."

Zell grinned at her joke. "What are you doing? You seem kinda lost. Are you alright?"

The taller woman was taken aback. She didn't know how to answer him. There was no way she could tell Zell about what she had heard five minutes ago in Cid's living room. It was not like she didn't want to tell him, but it was because she _couldn't_. The matter she'd heard was beyond her concern; she was not supposed to butt in, she even didn't have the right to know about the secret mission Rinoa assigned to in the first place.

"Hey, Quistis?" Zell waved his hand in front of her, making her return to the reality. "You are dozing off just now. Now, I'm starting to get worried. Are you really alright?"

"Sure." Quistis replied and nodded assuredly.

"Really, _really_ alright?" Zell asked once again, emphasizing the last word.

Quistis chuckled, amused at Zell's nature. "I am really, really alright, Zell, nothing to worry about. The graduation is nearing and it's eaten me up," she said. "_Really_." She emphasized the last part after seeing his suspiciousness.

"All right," Zell said letting the matter pass. "Aren't you supposed to take those to Cid?" He pointed at the pile of paperwork she was holding.

Following his gaze and realizing what he was talking about, she said, feeling a tad bit of embarrassed, "Oh, you're right. Then, I'll be heading to Cid's office, then." _Thanks, Zell. Now I know where I should be heading to first, _she muttered in her mind as she started to walk past him. "See you around."

"Yeah. See you at the ball, Quist," Zell almost shouted, giving a small wave with his hand as the young instructor walked away. She turned her body and smiled before continuing her way toward Cid's office. During this short trek, she was composing herself as well, making sure to be ready when she had to face Balamb Garden's headmaster.

* * *

Yellowish light illuminated the Ball of Balamb Garden, giving it an elegant impression. The rhythm of the jazz music was accompanying the people's chatting in the party. It was the first time Irvine Kinneas attending The Graduation Ball of Balamb Garden. He had to agree that Selphie had a great taste; the party was marvelous. He scanned the room, hoping to find some people he knew, or at least girls he knew, but the only familiar face he spotted was that of Zell's, eating hotdog near the table that had delicious food stalled on it. Rolling his eyes, he decided to approach him.

"Hiya!" Irvine shouted, slapping Zell's back amicably, mimicking Selphie. It made the martial artist almost choke on his hotdog. He coughed and spit out the hotdog that had been in his mouth. Seeing this, Irvine started to laugh and held his stomach to reduce the ache from excessive laughter. After gulping the last drip of water from a bottle nearby, the blonde gave murderous glare at the womanizer cowboy.

"That's not funny, Kinneas," he hissed between a series of cough.

The cowboy held his breath, preventing another laughter fit. "No, that was the silliest thing I've ever seen," he said, still snickering, "Everyone but you is just enjoying the party."

"Well, I'm enjoying the party, as well," he retorted, albeit a bit irritably.

"Yeah, yeah with missus hotdog." Irvine rolled his eyes and then laughed once again, while putting his arms around his chest to prevent himself from getting a punch from Zell who stood up from his seat and was ready to throw his fist toward him. "Chill out, man," Irvine quickly said, "I'm looking for Selphie. Have you seen her?"

Zell sat back on his chair again irritably and continued his meal. "Uh-huh, I saw her talking with Xu on the balcony. Go see her and get away from me!"

Irvine laughed at his antics and walked toward the balcony.

Despite the lively atmosphere at the ball, the balcony was the only quiet place in the party. Squall leaned nonchalantly against the balcony's rail, sipping his champagne. This place was his favorite; he could avoid the noise without leaving the party in the first place. It was not that he didn't want to join the party; he had to admit that Selphie had done a great job though. After glancing at his watch, he decided to go back inside.

_At least, I should greet people before leaving. _

Two attractive women stood on the balcony, chatting. People who would see them now might think that they wanted to get fresh air, but they didn't. The two spoke in hushed voice as if they were afraid other people might hear them.

"You're sure?" the taller woman asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive he said that. That's why I have to go now. I'm sure you can handle it, …right?"

The other woman nodded. "Yeah, be careful," she said.

The shorter one cast a smile and hurriedly walked toward the door.

* * *

Balamb Garden was not mobile anymore. It was parked exactly at the spot it used to be. Outside the building, a gatekeeper who had a night shift was moaning.

"Why are you mumbling to yourself?" the other one asked, giving him a cup of coffee.

The younger one took the cup and sipped at the hot liquid. "It was Cale's vault. Tonight isn't my shift, you know?"

The other one chuckled, "Says who? You were the one who challenged him and lost."

Groaning, he sipped at the coffee again. A flash of light emanated from a car's lamp making Derek, the younger gatekeeper narrowed his eyes.

"Open the gate," a man instructed.

Opening his eyes, he saw that the person in the car was no other than Squall Leonhart. After giving him a salute, he approached him. "Shouldn't you be inside, Sir?"

"I have. Now, open the gate. I have some errand to do," Squall ordered coldly. Derek nodded his head and quickly opened the gate. With poker face, Squall started his car and then hurtled immediately. As the younger gatekeeper was about to close the gate again, another car passed him in full speed. Taken aback, he glanced back at his companion. "Is the party that dull? It seems like everyone wants to get away from it."

His friend just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Squall drove away his car in full speed ahead. Glancing at his watch, he increased the speed of his car. It was 19:50, ten minutes before the last train to Timber departed.

_Flashback_

"…you."

"How are you doing, Commander?" said the person on the other side of the line.

"Cut the chit-chat. What do you want, Seifer?"

The man from the other line laughed at Squall's temper. It was obvious that the young Commander hadn't expected a call from him. Slightly wanted to tease him a little more; he prolonged the chit-chat. "I heard you're having quite _a lot of_ stress, but after hearing your voice, I'd think it looks more like depression."

It was true, but Squall didn't want to admit it. At least his pride forbade him to do so. "If you have nothing useful to say, I'll hang the phone. Unlike you Seifer, I'm _extremely_ busy."

"You think I call you because I have plenty leisure?" Seifer said, slightly annoyed. In fact, he didn't want to contact him, either. Their relationship was not bad, but it was not good, either. Although everyone had forgiven him, including Squall, their previous rivalry was still up whenever they faced each other.

Squall was silent, thinking. Seifer was the last person he'd thought would ask about his wellbeing. It was impossible for him to call for civilized conversation, unless…

"What is it?" he said, although it sounded more like demanding.

Seifer chuckled mockingly, "_Now_, you have interest in me." He paused for a minute and said more seriously, "Meet me at Timber tomorrow evening."

Squall thought for awhile. "Tomorrow is the SeeD Graduation Ball. My present will be required."

Seifer rolled his eyes, remembering what a goody two shoes his rival was. The blonde then threw his last trump card. "I believe you want to know about _her_. She is with me this entire time." A pregnant silent filled between the conversation and it made the blonde's patience wear even thinner. "Look, if you care more about your SeeD shit more than her, then just hang up the phone!"

As he held the phone away, as if wanting to hang up the phone himself, he heard a shriek coming from the other side of the line. The arrogant blond smirked and put the phone back near his ear, awaiting his response.

Squall hesitated at first. His rival was calling him all of sudden, claiming that he knew about Rinoa's whereabouts. It was true that the blonde had changed after the war, but that didn't mean that he could trust him just like that.

"It's not that, but…," he sighed, making Seifer's smirk grew wider, "How can I believe you?"

He could imagine the Commander frowning his forehead, thinking as if he bore the world burden himself. Well, he had, truthfully. "I _am_ risking my life calling you as well. They might point me as traitor if this matter comes out. Say, I risk my precious life to save yours."

_This guy would never change. An arrogant bastard, he is._

As far as he knew, Seifer was living in Galbadia. Considering his military skills, his involvement in Galbadia Campaign was probably high. It was hard to imagine that he lounged at his home in spite of the messing around him. Seifer was a fighter; he would do everything to survive.

After debating about his childhood friend's proposal, he decided to give it a try. If he could give him any information about Rinoa, he would gladly take the risk. It was better than staying in his office mourning about his mistakes. "All right, I'll come."

Seifer smirked, feeling proud of himself, "Take the last train to Timber tomorrow. I'll pick you up at Gale's house, a house near the bridge."

Squall thought about all of this for a moment. He'd never visited Timber after the war. His memory of this city was fading. As he tried harder to recall the location of this person's house, he could vaguely remember about a house from which he stole gils out of its drawer.

_So, that old man's name is Gale. _

Nodding his head, he muttered, "…alright, I'll come."

With that he disconnected the phone.

_End of flashback._

About ten minutes later, he arrived at Balamb's Train Station. He quickly parked his car and rushed to the counter giving his ticket to the locket lady. He tensed up; worried that he might miss the train. Checking his ticket, the locket lady gave him a curt smile and handed it back to him, "You're lucky, Sir, but if you don't jump in to it right now, you'll miss the train."

Snatching the ticket from the lady, Squall sprinted toward the platform for Timber. He agreed with her; he truly was lucky. Inserting his ticket into the machine, he entered the suite room and laid down on the sofa, feeling relived.

It was his only chance to meet his lover, but he had almost screwed it. He was muttering thanks to heavens for whatever it was. A smile graced his lips; it was the first time he smiled after almost half a year of mourning. Realizing that that was a silly reason to smile for, he scratched his nape. _Now, I look like a lovesick schoolboy. _Unable to stop smiling, he hung his head, so his dark chocolate-colored hair would hide his face. He was relieved that there was no one in the room, otherwise they might have spotted Squall Leonhart blushing.

Time passed by silently. Feeling bored, he let his mind drift back to the ball. _I wonder if they're aware of my absence. But, I just can't let this chance slip. …I'll see Rinoa again. _A smile graced at his handsome face._ Hyne, there are many things I want to ask her. Is she safe? Is she hurt? Is she doing her job well? …Dammit, she was inexperience. What are you expecting from her? _Cursing himself for his stupidity, he muttered to himself …Yeah_, I don't even care if she does her job well. I'll take her home. Who cares about the mission!? The only thing I care about is getting her back._

About an hour later, he arrived at Timber's Station. The city was messier than he could recall from the last time he'd visited. Taking a deep breath, he started to walk toward Gale's house. There were many soldiers patrolling around the city. It was hard to avoid them; after all he had to hide his presence. After expertly hiding his identity, Squall arrived at the only house near the bridge. He knocked on the door, and then it opened, revealing his rival standing behind it. They stood there facing each other for quite a while, studying each other. Then, he let his guest enter the tiny house.

Squall scanned the small house. "Where is she?" he asked.

Closing the door, Seifer answered, "She's not here."

Squall turned his body to face his rival. Feeling alert, he put his guard up. The thought that he might have fallen for his rival's trap entered his mind.

Sensing the shorter man's defense up, Seifer said calmly, "She didn't know about our meeting."

"Then, what do you want?" Squall retorted in an annoyed tone.

"Like I said earlier, I came here to tell you about her wellbeing and the reason why she is putting herself in this campaign."

Still feeling suspicious, Squall gave him a curt nod. "Tell me, then."

* * *

The ball was as lurid as ever. There were many couples dancing. It looked like that everyone was happy with the party, save for one person. A woman dressed in a SeeD uniform was feeling quite nervous. She had to inform the headmaster right away before it was too late. Spotting the headmaster chatting with Quistis, she approached him.

Headmaster Cid was enjoying the party before he saw Xu coming toward him. "Hello, Xu." He cast her smile, but it quickly disappeared after seeing that panicked expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

Xu whispered in his ear, and almost immediately, his eyes widened. A puzzled look crept on Quistis' face. Cid staggered; he would have fallen on the ground if Quistis hadn't caught him. "Are you alright, Sir?" Quistis asked with concern.

Pulling himself together, his brains tried to process this piece of information. It was hard to believe what he had heard just now, but he didn't have any time to compose himself. He had to make a quick decision before it was too late. Straightening his back, he prepared himself to give an auxiliary order. A stoic expression crossed his face.

"Attention to all SeeD," his heavy voice echoed all over the room, gaining him attention from the entire guests. "It seems that your ability will be tested again. There will be an ambush. Prepare yourself for the battle to protect Garden."

Everyone was confused with the sudden order of the headmaster. At that moment, an explosion was heard, accompanied by the sound of the glass scattering. About twenty Galbadian forces rushed in, attacking them. The Quad was crowded with people running everywhere to look for safety. It was this sudden attack that surprised them all; no body had been ready yet and no soul could have prepared themselves for battle. Another explosion was heard; several Galbadian troops invaded the room, blocking the exit. All of the SeeD were alert. Although, most of them didn't bring their weapons with them, they were at least there to do what they could.

All hell broke loose, everyone was fighting. Cid watched his men die, trying to protect the Garden. It was so ironic, really. Up until today, he'd tried his best to protect his home, even during the Second Sorceress War, but right now he felt so useless. He could see the mess around him. A sudden thought entered his mind. He'd_ failed_. He still _failed_ protecting Garden even though he sent Rinoa away. Another grenade was heaved in his direction; Quistis pulled him behind her to protect him from the blast.

"You should retreat, Sir. Come on, I'll take you to a safer place." She stated in alarm, pulling his arm and then dragging him toward the exit. Cid was taken aback at the sudden explosion. In the middle of the way toward the exit door, he stopped running, making Quistis stop as well.

The older man looked at his surroundings. Everything was a mess. He could see everyone fighting with their lives. There was none trying to escape from the battle. They were protecting the Garden with their lives. He felt ashamed to himself for trying to save his own life by running away like a coward. He was their leader for Hyne's sake; he should fight along with them, not hide behind their back. Even Rinoa, despite the fact that she was an outsider, was risking her life to protect the Garden.

"Sir?" Quistis said with concern. He turned his gaze toward her and smiled. Freeing his arm from her grip; he said sincerely, "I'm sorry, Quistis, I can't go." A weak smile crossed his lips. "I have to fight." Turning back, he stood with determination.

_This is my home. I fought with Norg to defend it in the past, now I'll do it again. I'll protect Garden even if it may cost my life._

* * *

A grand piano stood in the middle of the room and above it was a crystal lamp emanating the yellowish light. Several paintings were hung on the walls in the room. She could tell that this room was decorated in a classic Centran style.

"Good evening, Rinoa." She woke up from her reverie, spotting a man walking toward her, "You look splendid as always," he said, kissing her knuckle. His eyes lit up; a mischievous smile crossing his lips.

Rinoa forced a smile, trying to look as natural as she could. She still felt nervous whenever they met despite having had dinner together frequently ever since she arrived in this city. "Thank you, Mr. President. I-"

"Hush, cut the formality. Just call me Vincent, will you?" he said in husky voice, swaying his hand in front of her face. Rinoa cleared her throat and shifted in her seat. Seeing her discomfort, he laughed and took a seat in front of her. "Such a shy girl. You're really precious."

A waiter came to serve their meal. As Rinoa was eating quietly, Vincent was studying her, admiring her beauty. At this age, he had already got everything he wanted; power, money, and a spouse. He wanted to laugh at the last part. As she choked and coughed several times, she cast apologetic smile toward him for her lack of manner. He returned her innocent smile. …Innocent. People who saw her might think that she was innocent, but he. Sure, she was beautiful and elegant and had angelic features too. She was a perfect example of a goddess, but unfortunately she had a defect; an unforgivable defect … a sorceress.

"What do think of Winhill?" he suddenly asked, breaking the silence that had filled the room since they started their dinner, then sipped his wine without tearing his gaze away from her feminine features.

Rinoa cast him a look, "It's a peaceful village. I don't understand why you put your troops there."

He paused for a brief moment, smiling at her. "…You're right," he put his wine and looked at her earnestly, "It's a peaceful place." Leaning toward her, he whispered seductively, "But it has many _secrets_; as many as _Centa Ruins_."

Rinoa tilted her head to the side, slightly confused at his answer. When she opened her mouth to ask, he cut her off, "Have you finished your dinner?" She blinked several times at his change of demeanor, and then quickly nodded. "Good, I'll order Charon to take you home."

Vincent brushed away the remaining sauce of steak around his mouth before preparing himself to escort her. Rinoa quickly declined his offer, "Oh, that's okay. I want to visit my mother's grave before heading home. I haven't had any chance to do so since I came here." She stood from her seat. She swayed from her sudden action, but quickly composed herself. Vincent looked at her, surprised at her clumsiness, but found it amusing at the same time. After that, she got out from the room. He looked at her form until she disappeared from his sight. A smile was still gracing his handsome face.

"You look happy." A voiced was heard from his only companion in the room. Vincent tore his gaze off the door, looking at his friend. "You fancy her, don't you?"

He turned his gaze back at the door and sipped his wine. "…perhaps."

"If you do have some interests in her, why did you frame her up?"

He gave attention to his right hand man, a smirk forming his lips, "Have you sent the report?" Charon nodded. He sipped his wine until the last drop and said, "Good, now let's just enjoy my pet's melodrama until the final curtain comes down."

* * *

AN: Haahh...I won't say much. Likea previous chapters before, I appreciate all your feedback. Thanks for reading.


	5. Second Mission Revealed

The Lost Blue Butterfly

**AN: **First of all, I want to apologize to everyone. It took quite a long time to revise this chapter. My lovely beta, WishingDreamer5, will not beta my fic again. It's disappointing, but I have to understand.

Once again, I'm not a native speaker. I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes in this chapter and I'll appreciate it if you could point out my mistakes.

Thank you very much and please enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII. It is copyrighted by Square Enix and all other associates

**Second Mission Revealed**

"_**All of it was lies, all the cries I despised. Crystallized – How could you leave me?**_

_**Deep down in the lies I despise, to inhale paralyzed?**_

_**Stabbing love into her…"**_

**-**_** Path of Golconda: Stabbing Love into Her**_** –**

Mist was now enveloping Deling City. Although it was not as thick as in Balamb, it made the temperature of the whole city drop drastically. Despite of it being a crowded and polluted city, the atmosphere of that night was deadly hushed. It was as quiet as a cemetery.

A luxury car was parked in the Shopping Arcade area. It was the only vehicle there. A mysterious man got out of the car. It was hard to make out this man's identity because of the mist. A beeping sound was heard from the car, indicating that it had been locked. He then continued his destination toward a small house at the end of passage.

Although the temperature dropped until several Celsius below normal, the man ignored the cold breeze that hit his face. A thin frost covered his face, making his entire body shiver, but he didn't care to brush it away. He proceeded his way until he reached his destination, a small, cottage-sized house. He couldn't understand how she was able to live in such a small place, whereas she had spent her childhood in a huge mansion.

He checked his surrounding and lowered his cap, making sure that no one could identify him through his disguise. Without wasting any time, he knocked on the blue oak door. A few minutes passed, but he still didn't hear any sign of movement inside the house. Getting impatient, he knocked louder this time, but not loud enough to disturb another house nearby. He had received a phone call from General Caraway to evacuate her as soon as possible. The ticking sound was coming from his watch took a lot of his patience away, but he still didn't hear any sound inside the house. Trying to ease his restlessness, he told himself not to break into her house. _Time was running out_. He had to take her to the dock before dawn.

A loud shriek was heard near the door. A young woman appeared, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She nearly started shouting when the man immediately covered her mouth, preventing her from making any sound. After blinking her eyes several times to reduce her blurry vision, she made out the man's identity. She tapped the man's hand lightly, signaling him to take his hand away from her mouth. Realizing that his hostage was in a compromised state, he took his hand away.

Regaining herself from the sudden surprise, the woman whispered, "Oh my Hyne, Seifer. What are you doing in this…" She glanced at the clock that hung on the wall in her living room. "past mid-night." A hint of annoyance was evident in her voice.

"We have to go _now_," Seifer instructed with a stern voice. Rinoa was slightly confused because of his sudden demeanor. Gaining no respond from her, he grabbed the raven-haired woman's hand and dragged her out of her house. Rinoa's mind was blank. She was trying to put it together; Out of the blue, Seifer appeared in front of her house at three o'clock in the morning, dragging her out of her house. If it was another person, she would have called it abduction.

"Wait a minute, Seifer," she said in between breaths. "Where are we going?" she asked, trying to keep up with her kidnapper's pace.

Seifer didn't care to face her. "I'll tell you after we're out of the city." He made several turns to different alleys, passing some buildings before reaching parking lot.

After making sure that they were not being followed, he opened the passenger door of his car, gesturing her to take a seat. She could tell that he was in a rush, so she complied silently without any complaints. After that, he immediately closed the door and proceeded his way toward driver's seat. Without fixing his safety-belt first, he hurtled the car out from Delling's shopping district.

They travelled silently. No one muttered a single word to another; Rinoa, who was afraid to break the silence between them and Seifer, who was deep in thought, concentrating to reach their destination in time. An hour passed and still, neither of them spoke. Rinoa was getting uncomfortable about the situation. Noticing her discomfort, Seifer broke the silence between them. "We're heading to Dollet's dock." He could tell that she was casting him a puzzled look. "You will go to Trabia." As soon as the words came out from his mouth, he was rewarded by snort chuckle.

"_Pardon me_?" she asked in disbelief.

Seifer remained silent. He glanced briefly at her, noticing a hurt expression emanated from her dove hazel eyes behind her disfavor expression. She turned her head, facing the road. "It's not what you're thinking, Rinoa." He didn't get a respond from her, but he perfectly knew that she was upset. "Look, everything is-"

"I can help, you know," she cut in. Her voice was hoarse, a hint of hurt lingering her next words, "Stop treating me like a child. I'm not coming here to look for protection."

An utter silence was filling them once again. Seifer once again broke the silence between them. "Who says you're not helping?" he tried to comfort her. "A sudden twist occurs and makes everything go against us. It's the best to send you away for awhile." The blond glanced at her briefly. He thought that it was better to let her alone.

After making the last turn, they finally arrived at the dock and the ship was ready to depart.

"Don't worry, there's someone waiting for you at the border," he said, noticing her anxiety. "She will accompany you to Trabia Garden. It's an out-ranged place, you'll be safe there."

They got out of the car. Before Rinoa headed to the ship, however, Seifer held her hand, making her stop. Her hand was frozen and her usually porcelain face was not emanating a radiant she usually possessed. It looked as if she was a lifeless mannequin and it tore his heart into two. Pair of sad eyes were staring at him, questioning his gesture. Somehow, it soothed him. Although she looked so fragile and easily broken, her orbs always radiated the same serenity he always admired. It was the tranquility of which only could be obtained from Rinoa Heartilly. Seeing this, he softened his gaze.

"Don't talk to anyone on the ship, okay?" he said softly, patting her head affectionately as if he was talking to a child.

As he turned his body, Rinoa grasped his hand, making him face her once again. "Please make sure nothing happens to my father, Seifer," she begged, tightening her grip. Tears were pouring down of her almond orbs. Seifer cast a solace gaze and hugged her tightly.

_If only we were in the different circumstance,… _

A whistle was heard, signaling that the ship would depart in a few minutes. Seifer broke the embrace and held her face in his palms, brushing the remaining trek of her tears away.

_If only…we'd never be parted before…_

He held her face closer, touching their foreheads together. Her tears had stopped, but he could hear her faint sob and her uneven breaths. He knew that he was her only hope. That's why he had to survive.

…_I would make the world exist only for you and…_

"I promise."

This time, Rinoa broke the contact. Seifer let her hand slowly slipping from his grasp as she started making her way to the ship. Casting his sincere smile last time…

…_I'd never…ever let your hand go._

he let her leave.

* * *

Early in the morning, Squall woke up, feeling slightly numb all over his limbs. It wasn't because of the hard mattress. Well, he understood that the city was very poor, especially during Galbadia Campaign last year, but he couldn't sleep at all. Rinoa had plagued his mind ever since Seifer told him her status. Frankly, the rendezvous was useless. Seifer left him when he was about to ask about her relation with President Vincent and the attack of Dollet.

The young commander jabbed his fingers to his hair and let out a frustration sigh. His blonde rival wasn't change at all; he was still an arrogant bastard. Since he didn't get the answer about his main query, it meant that the puzzle remained unsolved. Moreover, he even left him alone in the stranger's house last night, saying he got something urgent to do. It was classic, but also a poor excuse.

Although Timber was very cold in the morning, Squall had to resist the shivers that ran down his spine in order to catch the first train to Balamb. About eight o'clock, he arrived at Balamb's Station. He saw his car, parked near the locket. Recalling that he had rushed to catch the train last night, he realized that he didn't park his car in the proper place. The attractive man then jumped to his car and drove it to Balamb Garden before security caught him for breaking the rules.

During the journey to Garden, his mind was full of excuses about his sudden disappearance last night. Of course, Cid would yell at him, scolding him for his irresponsibility. No, actually it was understatement. He even didn't give a speech last night. He could imagine Cid's face when he called him to the stage, but noticed that he was missing; well the Headmaster could think that his proud commander actually didn't come to the ball at all. But then again, since when he had interest in social meeting like that. He came, greeted the guests, and then he left. For him, it was nothing more than a social courtesy.

The journey to Balamb Garden was quite short. He could feel the salty breeze of Balamb Sea. It was cold, but calming. Unlike in Timber, the cold breeze of Balamb had a certain effect to him. There was a feeling of calmness that he could only find in here. But, there was also an unnatural feeling lingering his mind as soon as he was out of the city. The mist was different. It could be the diffused of twilight, but somehow he couldn't find the similar placidness.

An anxious feeling was rambling inside Squall's heart ever since he entered Balamb Garden's gate. As he walked closer to the lobby, his suspicion was rising. The entire hall was a mess; it was as if a disaster had occurred last night. The crystal lamp which usually hung in the middle of the hall was splattered across the floor, all of the glass windows were broken, and there were many injured cadets lying on the floor and some people carried them to Infirmary. It was messier than the _Norg _incident three years ago. He then quickly ran to the Infirmary and noticed Quistis soothing a cadet for her loss. He quickly approached her.

"Quistis, what's happening?"

Quistis swiftly wiped the shocked expression that crossed her face. The older woman then dragged him outside the Infirmary and faced him. "Where have you been!?" she hissed angrily. "Galbadia attacked us last night, but you were nowhere when we needed you. What's on your mind, Squall!?" she scolded, not caring that they were near the Infirmary.

Squall was taken aback at Quistis' sudden outburst. The scowl on his instructor's face told him that he had made big mistake. The prepared excuses about his disappearance last night were evaporated immediately.

The commander looked around the mess. He was so confused and absolutely had no idea about the disaster. After regaining his composure, he asked, "Where's the headmaster?"

A sad expression was written on Quistis' face, making the brunet confused once again at her sudden change of expression. "What happened?" he asked nervously.

Quistis looked at him sadly. Tears were pooling in her eyes. She whispered almost inaudibly, "He's… dead, Squall."

Squall's mind went blank. He felt that his surrounding was spinning. Unable to stop the dizziness that was clouding in his head, he dropped himself on the nearby bench.

"Just tell me, Squall. Where have you been last night?" Quistis said softly as she sat beside him.

Squall was trying to appease his shock. After putting himself together for the second time this morning, he answered, "I went to Timber." The brunet dared himself to look straight to her eyes, "…to meet Seifer."

Quistis was shock hearing his confession. She didn't expect Seifer would be up in this matter. Anger was visible in her face. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you out of your mind!?" she practically shouted. The blonde tore his gaze away from him and pulled her long bang to appease her fury. "Do you understand what you're talking about? You can't trust him. He is involved in Galbadia Campaign and we know nothing about his allegiance." Quistis pointed her finger accusingly, "You can be accused as a traitor, Squall, and you _knew_ it. You are cooperating with an-"

"For Hyne's sake, can you shut your mouth?!" Squall shouted, making his ex-instructor close her mouth immediately. The Lion was ruffling his hair, expressing his frustration.

Rapid steps were heard along the corridor. Xu was coming toward them. She was relief seeing her commander coming back, but also nervous at the same time. There were many things she wanted to report to him.

Giving him a salute, Xu said, "Glad, you're alright, Commander. I'm ready to give report." Ignoring his silence, she continued speaking, "Some SeeD already cleared the mess. We got some help from White SeeD as soon as I called for emergency. They also have prepared the evacuation." Still gaining no respond from the young commander, she patiently waited his next order. A couple of minutes passed, but Squall still stayed quiet. Xu was getting impatient. Garden was in its vulnerable state, so they needed to take action fast. "Commander-"

"I know, Xu," Squall cut weakly. He let out a long-sigh. "Just…give me a second to think. Everything just mixed up and I've known Seifer's involvement in Galbadia Affair since last night. So, please-"

"You met Seifer?" Xu asked disbelief.

"…Yeah, just please, let me alone for awhile. I need to think first." Squall walked away, leaving the two women behind.

The only sound heard there was a moan from inside the Infirmary. Xu was slightly confused of her commander's behavior. If he did meet Seifer last night, then he should have known about General Caraway's involvement in the mission. But, it looked like he knew nothing. This matter was really confidential, that's why this mission was kept as top secret, even from the commander as well. But, it would become a double-eyed knife if he knew only parts of it. She had to tell him as soon as possible, before it was too late. After Cid dead, the one with authority was no one other than the Commander, right?

Xu was ready to tell Squall everything, but as soon as she put a step toward his direction, she was stopped by a sudden force behind her. It didn't take long for her to realize that Quistis had pulled her shoulder hard. The dark hair woman winced; sure that it might leave a bruise.

"Wait!" she warned.

Xu was slightly confused at her friend's action. She lifted her eyebrow, asking her through the silent gesture.

"You can't tell him," Quistis said, shaking her head. This time, Xu gave her full attention. She gulped, preparing herself to answer her friend's silent question. "…about the mission," she paused for awhile, "…and General Caraway."

Xu was really confused now. She was thinking, letting the blonde's words sink in her head. Then, she looked at her with fixed eyes, realizing where the conversation head to.

"How'd you…," she squinted her eyes suspiciously. "How much do you know about _this, _Quistis?"

Quistis took a long breath, and she answered cautiously, "…All of it." The blonde gave her earnest gaze and said, "At least, don't tell him about it right now. You _do_ know why headmaster assigned Rinoa to the mission. All he did is to protect Garden. And now, Garden _needs_ protection," she said truthfully. "She'll be all right. She has her father's back and entire Galbadia Army to protect her," she emphasized her point. It made the other woman speechless. "Believe me, Xu. If headmaster was still alive, he would do the same as I did."

* * *

It was the third time Squall Leonhart entered his office limply. He was thinking to resign as being commander. Last time, when Cid pointed him as a commander all of sudden, his worry to take responsibility to other people's life was simply troubling him. But, being a good diplomat he was, the ex-headmaster could convince him to take the position easily. Now, when Garden was attacked, he was the one who was responsible to assure everyone's safety.

Squall was starting to get sick every time he looked at his desk. Sensing that nowhere in the room was as comfortable as his leather chair, he laid himself there while putting his hand on the side of his tired face. He exhaled soundly, recalling how upset he was last night when he didn't meet Rinoa and then in the next morning, witnessing Garden in mess and Cid's dead. He wondered if there was a worse day than today.

He had nothing to do. Doing paperwork would solve nothing right now, but still he turned his computer on. A new email without subject caught his attention. He clicked on it and then scanned the contents. His stormy blue eyes widened. He reread the files to make sure that his eyes didn't play a trick on his already bewildered mind. After he read the entire content for several times, he slumped deeper on his chair, as if his limbs going numb.

It was merely a report, a report of Galbadia's ambush to Garden, but the thing what made him that way was the person assigned in the report. It was none other than _Rinoa Heartily._

Dozens of photographs were attached to the files, strengthening the proof of the report. As hard as he tried to distrust the suspicious report, each photograph was pointing her as the guilty one. Mostly, they showed about Rinoa and Vincent, just like the previous ones that Cid handed him, but later they were about Rinoa and Seifer looking too close for his comfort; these simply enraged him. It was impossible that she cheated on him, right? They were madly in love! If Seifer was telling the _truth_, then she was merely a victim of both parties. But, there was no reason he should trust Seifer, either. He had never met him until last night.

A dark thought crossed his mind. He now was wondering why his rival wanted to meet him all of sudden. If he recalled back at that moment, he was supplying an ordinary explanation and avoiding some of his questions as if he wanted to buy time. He also kept insisting their rendezvous in Timber, far from Garden, let alone on the night of Graduation Party, exactly at the night of Galbadia's ambush as if he knew it. _Are they framing me up? _He quickly erased that though. No way! Rinoa wouldn't stab his back! But, what proper account could explain this situation? The logic side of him kept resisting that those two had a secret affair, but his heart was rebelling at the same time.

_They were working together, but for what and who?_

Squall pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking how to deal with this. This report was dangerous. If this whole information leaked out, Rinoa might be executed. She was a Sorceress and the mass would find their way to take her into death penalty. Now, that the only person who knew about the whole mission was dead, he wasn't sure which one he should believe.

* * *

Xu was pacing around Quistis' office. A worried expression covered her face. Now that the headmaster was dead and there was an unfinished mission going on, she no longer had any confidence. She couldn't take the mission. It was too much, too much for her to bear such burden. One step wrong could result the war between nations. In extent, it could lead the world war since Sorceress was involved.

"What now?" the shoulder-length haired woman muttered to herself. "What should I do now, Quistis?" she said louder, too louder for her companion's comfort.

The blonde woman leaned coolly at the edge of desk, crossing her arms and thought seriously. Despite of showing frantic expression like her friend did, she was terrifyingly calm and steady. Quistis Trepe was a strategist; a back-up planer. She was trained to always use her head to any possibly conditions in field.

The instructor tore her attention off of floor and stared at the frantic woman soberly; already made her decision. "We should disclose this matter to Squall."

Xu was about to protest when Squall barged in, causing the two women jolted in surprised. He walked calmly toward her but never broke his shuddery gaze.

"I demand explanation about _this_," Squall said, holding a folder on Xu's face. It was labeled as top secret at the back of the envelope. The familiar folder was kept in Cid's office. It seemed that the commander had visited Headmaster's office before barging here. His demeanor was spine-chilling, making his command irresistible. Her fingers were trembling when she took the folder from the commander as if she'd already known the content.

The brunet's eyes were peering sorely at hers. She wanted to tear away from this younger's intense gaze, but found herself unable to do so.

She swallowed hard, nearly choked, "…I-I"

A slender hand tapped on her shoulder, pushing her body aside from the brunet's preying gaze.

"We can talk about it…calmly," Quistis said, stepping herself to ease the tension between the two. Her voice was dreadfully calm yet commanding.

The three were sitting in the headmaster waiting room. Xu arranged the photographs over the desk. She breathed deeply, trying to ease her nervous since she was dragged in this dim room. She was trying hard to compose herself, but the intimidating blue eyes never let her go. She felt towered, even though Quistis was there to help her, she was covered by thick atmosphere around her. Then, she started to talk.

"_It began with the vacuum ascendency of Galbadia Republic. After the Second Sorceress War was over, there was political warfare about Galbadia Presidency. The strong candidate at that time was General Caraway. He has power in military and friend of Headmaster Martin. Their friendship isn't merely a business relation. It's no doubt that the headmaster will help him seizing the chair. But, even though the general has Galbadia Army as well as Galbadia Garden on his back, a mysterious group carrying a warrant from the late President Deling appeared. And, the presidency chair was seized by this current president, but-"_

"But, because the warrant's authenticity cannot be confirmed yet, Caraway's trying to seize what he thought was his," Squall cut curtly. "Tell me something I don't know."

Xu cleared her throat, ignoring the cynical retort from the brunet.

"Some politicians were sure that the warrant was a fake, but then they brought a letter written by Mrs. Kramer, a Galbadia ruler during the Second Sorceress War, to the parliamentary. Then, the issue spread to Balamb Garden, the Garden which holds Mrs. Kramer as custody."

"…_custody?" _Quistis asked, confused.

"Yes. Mrs. Kramer is still a Sorceress to the world and the Garden is trusted to confine her. But, there is a problem."

A pregnant silent filled the room, making the air thick and suffocating. Xu glanced briefly at Squall, trying to read his mind, but a stoic expression was still covering his face, making it hard to guess this brunet mind, but she knew he already had had the answer.

"…Rinoa," Quistis muttered quietly.

"Yes," Xu nodded. "We hide another Sorceress in the Garden. It's just the matter of time Rinoa's identity will be revealed. And…Garden will be accused to raise Third Sorceress War."

"That's why Cid sent her on this mission. To protect Garden from harm; to avoid the non-exist war," again, Squall cut curtly. His face grimaced with disgust.

Xu shook her head, opposing his statement. "There's where you're wrong, Squall. At first, headmaster was going to evacuate Rinoa to White SeeD, but one day she came to us." Xu studied his expression. His face was blank, no slight of emotion's written. Then, she continued, "…She was offering herself to this mission. She was offering herself as a spy."

Again, the grief silent was enveloping the room.

"She was so determined that she could do the job and then the headmaster sent her. But, a week later another mission came," Xu paused a brief moment. She was starting to reveal the secret. The key of this madness was not Rinoa's mission, but the next one; the affair of two nations that could lead to the _non-exist _war, as Squall claimed.

She gulped, preparing herself of this confession. _"…from General Caraway."_

At this, Squall raised his eyebrow. It looked like the brunet was not expecting the news.

"He was so mad," Xu whispered, lowering her gaze.

"…Well, that's understandable," Quistis said in the matter of fact.

"Since the mission could not be withdrawn, the general asked of her protection and if Rinoa was hurt," Xu blinked several times, then said in almost inaudible voice, "Galbadia would flap the war against Garden."

Quistis nearly fell from her seat. "…so, the ambush was…. It could not be…"

Xu shook her head. "The connection was lost because of the ambush. We cannot contact the general. After all, we cannot be sure about the ambush yet," Xu informed.

"It could be the mission was leaking to the third party," Squall said. His eyes glinted dangerously._ Meaning that Rinoa is in danger._

"Then, Garden would be in danger," Quistis said, concerned lingering to her voice.

Squall stood up abruptly. He was wearing his mask again. He was pulling himself back to his former self. The hard expression of his face gave a horror to both women.

"Garden in danger is Cid's foolish mistake. He should've declined her offer from the beginning. He should've gone with his first decision, but he didn't. He was so damn stupid to protect his beloved Garden." Squall eyed both women. His gaze was intimidating enough to make the women looked everywhere but his. "In the end, he brought harm to the Garden…by sacrificing innocent people."

Quistis saw Squall proceeding to the door. She understood; the man was not referring to the victims, it was far from that. His emotionless face was a fake as well. He was lying to remain strong, but inside he felt betrayed, he was furious. He…didn't trust anyone.

"Squall," she shouted, making the brunet stopped from his track. "What should we do now?"

The brunet turned his back to her. "We need to talk to General Caraway. I will flight to Galbadia tomorrow."

With that, he exited the room.


End file.
